


Dear Future Husband...

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Dear Future Husband Song Inspiration, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy, Kissing, Love, No Smut, One Shot, Rey writes a list of requirements for her future husband, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Soft Ben Solo, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, her smitten flatmate Ben finds the list, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: Rey writes a list of requirements for her future husband, her smitten flatmate Ben finds the list..."Why would she even write that letter unless she wanted someone to read it? And she had to know he would be the only one with any chance of uncovering it. They had been flatmates for two years, best friends for longer than that and Ben had been pitifully in love with Rey since he first spotted her chugging beers at a mutual friend’s house party. Could it be that maybe Rey returned his feelings? Was that why she had written this list as a kind of hint for him? The more he thought about it the more convinced his poor little lovesick heart became that this was his chance. His wake-up call."Reylo fluff. Enjoy!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 90
Kudos: 356





	Dear Future Husband...

He shouldn’t have been going through her things, it was wrong. But it was an accident, he had simply been placing her clean laundry on the foot of her bed and her dresser drawer just happened to open…because he had opened it with his big, meaty guilty hand. _Argh_. But now he had the list in his hand he found he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He read it through once more. 

**Dear Future Husband…**

**Dear future husband here's a few things you need to know if you want be my one and only all my life…**

**Take me on a date (a real one, not a trip to bed, bath and beyond like boyfriend number 3. )**

**Open doors for me. (and HOLD them while I walk through, a broken nose is not a great start to a date boyfriend 7.)**

**And don’t forget the flowers every anniversary (I like daisies, lilies make me sneeze, something boyfriend number 4 swears I never mentioned. Mmm….)**

**You gotta know how to treat me like a lady, even when I'm acting crazy and tell me everything’s alright. (Stroke my hair and tell me you love me. Under no circumstances is it acceptable for you to suggest I need to calm down, you hear that boyfriend number 6?)**

**Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night. (Very important! Even if I look like a turnip, I don’t need to know that boyfriend number 5!)**

**After every fight just apologize, even if I was wrong (you all know I was never wrong) why disagree? Happy wife, happy life, right?**

**I can’t cook and I have no desire to learn. Please be a Chef Jamie Oliver in the kitchen. (and maybe a bit of chef Ramsey in the bedroom…)**

**Make time for me (I need your attention.)**

**Don't leave me lonely (I’ve spent enough nights alone.)**

**I need to sleep on the left side of the bed. (none-negotiable.)**

**Don't have a dirty mind (Okay, maybe a little bit of dirt never hurt!)**

**Just be a classy guy (Suits and champagne all the way.)**

**Buy me a ring, a shiny, shiny ring. (I want to blind my haters.)**

**Future husband, you better love me right. (Please love me right.)**

**Signed,**

**Your future wife, Rey**

  
**********

The more he read the letter the more he became convinced Rey had wanted him to find it. It was just sitting there in the drawer under a pile of old bank statements displaying her pitiful bank balance. No wonder he ended up covering the rent singlehandedly most of the time. Why would she even write that letter unless she wanted someone to read it? And she had to know he would be the only one with any chance of uncovering it. They had been flatmates for two years, best friends for longer than that and Ben had been pitifully in love with Rey since he first spotted her chugging beers at a mutual friend’s house party. Could it be that maybe Rey returned his feelings? Was that why she had written this list as a kind of hint for him? The more he thought about it the more convinced his poor little lovesick heart became that this was his chance.

His wake-up call. 

He stuffed the list into his pocket and collected his keys and jacket. He had some shopping to do before Rey got home. 

************

“Do I have everything?” Ben mumbled to himself struggling to carry all of his bags and the list in his hand. He was going to have to careful he didn’t rip the paper. 

Daisies – check

Suit – check

Champagne – check

Okay, that was nearly all the physical items there was just one person he needed to talk to about the final item. 

He took out his phone. “Mom?”

“Hello Sweetie!” Leia replied on the other end of the call. 

“Mom, I need to talk to you, it’s about Grandma Padme’s ring…” 

**********

Rey trudged home to the flat she shared with Ben with a miserable expression on her face. Work had been a nightmare and she was so ready for Ben to cook her a lovely meal and maybe give her one of his special foot rubs. He really was the best roomie in the world. Too bad he didn’t want to be more than that. As Rey reached for the door it opened and her mouth fell open at the sight of her booted and suited roommate grinning from ear to ear. 

“You’re home!”

Rey laughed. “What’s going on?” 

Ben ushered her inside. “I’ve got a surprise for you, but just let me make sure I’m getting it right.” he pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket, looked at it then nodded and put it away again. 

He came towards her and took her hands in his. “Rey you look truly beautiful tonight.” 

Rey’s heart hitched in her chest and she blushed furiously. “Thank You.” 

“Hold on there’s more!” Ben declared. He ran to the kitchen and reappeared in front of her with a bouquet of daisies. 

“These are for you,” he said proudly. 

Rey took the flowers and gave him a suspicious look. “Thank you, they’re my favourites.” 

Ben looked smug. “I know. Now, do you need me to stroke your hair and tell you everything is going to be okay?”

“Eeerrrhhh…. Not right now.”

“Okay, well you let me know the minute you do, okay?” 

Ben swiftly took the daisies away and placed them in a vase, then he handed Rey a glass of champagne. 

“Suits and champagne all the way, right?” he said with a conspiratorial wink. 

_What the hell?_ “Okay. Ben what’s going on?” 

“I’ve made dinner!” Ben sang as he moved to the kitchen and spread his arms out wide. That momentarily distracted her. Ben really did have lovely arms. 

“It smells delicious!” she praised as soon as she regained control of her senses. 

Ben started stirring pots and humming happily. Rey spied an open beer and a few more empties in the trash. Ben was a health nut and rarely drank. Something was up. “Ben…have you been drinking?”

Ben didn’t look up from his stirring. “I had one, maybe three. I was nervous.”

“Ben, why are you so nervous?” 

“This is a big night,” Ben mumbled without looking at her. 

_A big night? Holy Shit._ “Why is it a big night?” Rey pressed. 

Ben opened his mouth to reply then looked at her as his eyes widened in shock. “I don’t know what the next step is.”

“Step?” Rey parroted. 

Ben pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket again and studied it.

“Alright, what is going on? Let me see that paper.”

“No!” Ben sounded panicked and he held the paper high up where she couldn’t reach it. Rey glared at him and put her hands on her hips. “I am way too tired for any of your practical jokes, Benjamin!”

“This isn’t one of my jokes, I swear!”

“Then tell me what the bloody hell is going on, or I’ll walk out of here and never come back!” Rey shouted. 

Okay, that had been a bit dramatic and a blatant lie, but it had the desired effect. Ben lowered his arms and looked sheepish. “I found your list.” 

“What?”

“Your requirements for a future husband. I found it.”

Rey’s mouth fell open. “My requirements for a…. what are you talking about?” 

Ben looked at the paper in his hand and started to read. “Dear future husband here's a few things you need to know if you want be my one and only all my life…”

While Ben ran through the list, Rey’s memories slotted back into place. The list! How could she have forgotten? But how on earth had Ben got his hands on it? She thought she had torn it up and thrown it away. 

Ben was still reciting and adding his own notes as he did so. “I’ll take you on dates Rey, anywhere you want to go, you name it, I’ll bring you flowers, I stroke your hair all the time and I would never tell you to calm down, I’ll tell you you’re beautiful. I tell you you’re beautiful all the time because you are, no one even comes close to you in my eyes…” 

“Ben…” Rey said gently. 

Ben didn’t hear her. “We never disagree, did you notice that? I did, and you know I’ll make time for you. It would be torture _not_ to see you every day. I sleep on the right side of the bed as you know so no problem there and, okay, I do have a bit of a dirty mind, but you really can’t blame me! You walk around here all the time in those tiny tight shorts reaching for the high shelves, a man’s mind wanders, I’m only human, Rey! And you are unbearably hot!”

“Ben…” Rey tried again. 

“See I got the suit and a bought champagne and…” 

“BEN!” Rey shouted. 

He blinked a few times then focused on her. “Yes?” 

“I don’t know how to tell you this, but I wrote that list when I was drunk and in the throes of an emotional period induced breakdown after another shitty boyfriend dumped me. It was never supposed to be taken seriously.”

His face fell. “It’s not?”

Rey shrugged apologetically. “It was just a bunch of silly thoughts.” 

“Crap. He ran a hand through his hair. “I’m an idiot. An absolute idiot. I’ll clean up here and then I, um…need to return something.” 

Ben put the list down and Rey picked it up. Her eyes widened as she read the last few lines. 

“Ben?”

“Yeah?” He turned to look at her sadly. 

“This last thing…did you buy me a ring?” 

Ben pulled a small box out of his pocket. “I didn’t buy it; it was my grandmothers.” 

Rey’s heart squeezed. “Your grandmothers ring? You wanted me to wear Grandma Padme’s ring?” Rey looked at the tiny box in his huge hand, then back to his face. “Do you really want to marry me?”

“Yes.” No hesitation, just a straight answer that nearly floored her. _Wow._

“Why?”

Ben ran a nervous hand through his hair. “Because you’re…Rey. You’re my Rey.”

Rey smiled. “That’s sweet but I’m gonna need more than that.” 

Ben sighed and finally surrendered. “Because I love you. I’ve always loved you.” 

Rey grinned. “Right answer, Solo.”

Ben’s eyes searched hers. “What?”

Rey came towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She surprised him by pressing her lips to his. “You don’t have to follow some stupid list I made up to get me to like you, Ben. I’ve always liked you. I’ve been waiting for you to make a move for so long. I just didn’t realise you were going to make them all in one go like this, it was a little overwhelming.” 

Ben winced. “I’m an idiot.”

Rey combed her hands through his hair. “Yeah, you are, but you’re my idiot.’ 

Ben swallowed hard. “Are you saying that you…love me?”

Rey grinned at him. “Of course, I love you, Ben. Its always been you. Always.” 

Ben ginned and picked her up, spinning her around their tiny kitchen. Rey laughed and kissed him once more. “Can I see my ring now?” she asked.

Ben put her down. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

Ben opened the box and pulled out the blue sapphire ring with a circle of diamonds surrounding it. He slipped it onto her finger. 

“It fits!” Rey cried with delight, holding up her hand to the light.

Ben came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, settling his head on her shoulder. “My mother is going to explode. She’s been trying to get me to give you that for a year. You know how much she loves you.”

Rey giggled and turned in his arms. “Oh goodness, I almost forgot I get Leia and Han thrown into this deal! I feel like you’re getting a bum deal Solo. All you get is little old me.” 

Ben kissed her. “I think I’m getting the deal of the century.” 

Rey smiled up at him. “So future husband, you got a list of requirements for your future wife?” 

“I don’t need a piece of paper to tell me you’re what I want.” 

“Neither do I, just love me right and I’m yours.” 

“Now that I can do,” Ben murmured as he kissed her again. 

  
***********


End file.
